1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to anti-personnel land mines and, more particularly, to a reusable land mine which propels small diameter paint balls.
The sport of paint ball in which individuals or teams of players participate in simulated war games has become increasingly popular in recent years. In paint ball the participants utilize various paint ball weapons which discharge small diameter paint balls to mark the players that have been hit without causing bodily injury.
Paint ball weapons have evolved from single shot pistols and rifles to include automatic weapons and other types of ordinance. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,886 discloses a reusable, mechanically powered paint ball grenade utilizing small diameter paint balls. Once thrown downrange the actuator will function upon impact allowing the grenade halves to collapse crushing the paint balls and causing the paint to be hydromechanically dispersed about the exterior of the device to mark nearby players.
The present invention has been developed to provide a paint ball land mine which is actuated by a trip wire mechanism to enhance the realism of such a simulated war game.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,886 to Craig L. Lush discloses a reusable Paint Ball Grenade which is reloadable with standard caliber paint balls. This device is designed to be grasped in such a way as to engage one or more safety interlocks during the removal of the safety pin. Once thrown down range the actuator will upon impact allowing the grenade halves to be collapsed crushing the paint balls against cutters and causing the paint to be dispersed about the exterior of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,061 to Leon N. Armer, Jr. et al. discloses a land mine for use in a simulated war game. The land mine device includes a housing having a first chamber adapted to contain a slurry of a marking agent and dispersing agent. A second chamber communicating with the first chamber is adapted to contain a propelling agent such as a cylinder of compressed gas. When a trigger mechanism is actuated the propellant is released into first chamber to drive the slurry from such chamber which in turn directs the slurry in a desired pattern exterior of the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,961 to Ari Adini discloses a device for the dispersing of rioters which discharges a plurality of pieces of ice which preferably have a spherical shape and are fired at rioters by firing equipment which includes a barrel, a retaining element, and a loading part. The firing equipment further includes a source of pressure medium which is connected by a hose with the loading part of the firing device. The pressure medium source can be performed as an air compressor with an adjustable air pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,579 to Carl J. Campagnuolo discloses a military anti-personnel mine training device which simulates battlefield explosive devices with bright flashes of light and buzzer type sounds which works in conjunction with systems that receive these sounds and in turn provide an indication of the damage which would have been inflicted on targeted personnel and equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,972,949 to Norman A. Mac Leod discloses an antipersonnel fragmentation weapon used in close proximity to the defending users of the weapon and with which the only hazard will be from posterior or lateral blasts. The fragmentation beam is in the form of a solid angle, preferably having a horizontal aspect of from 45.degree. to 90.degree. and a vertical aspect of from 10.degree. to 30.degree..
U.S. Pat. No. 2,475,008 to William S. Catherwood, Jr. discloses a land mine housing in which the base is constructed from sheet metal by stamping and welding operations such that the mine is considerably lighter in weight than the conventional cast iron mine base and is suitable for mass production at a comparatively reduced cost.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,290 discloses a portable, lightweight confetti cannon for projecting confetti to heights of 30 to 40 feet in the air to create a spectacular display for rock concerts or stage shows. The cannon consists of a hollow barrel having a length of at least 8 inches and a length/diameter ratio of at least 14 having a CO.sub.2 cartridge radially mounted in the base. A valve is mounted between the cartridge and the barrel and has a cartridge puncturing mechanism which enables discharge of CO.sub.2 cartridge contents in less than 3 seconds.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 366,283 discloses the ornamental design for a paint ball mine as shown and described therein.